petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Food Store
The Food Store is a shop that sells most of the food available on Pet Society. Food replenishes your pet's health by a set percentage. Food from this store is also used for fishing and cooking. For a list of all food in the game, see the Food Category. You can also see a list of old food that has been removed from the game at the Removed Food category. The store is sub-divided into two sections: 1) Grocery and 2) Magic Foods. Store Owner The owner of the Food Store is Truffles. Food Tips *If you want to get paw points fast buy a lot of 5 coin food and feed as many pets as you can. *If what you looking is to get a lot of health for a cheap price, the BBQ Mushroom has the best regeneration per coins in this shop. *Foods that cost more than 33 coins are recommended only for decoration or fishing as they give you a bad health point per cost ratio. History The food store is one of the few original shops from when the game first began. This store used to be divided into three sections, with a Petlings & Fish Food area. This was removed on 14 October 2010. This store has changed its appearance several times. FoodStore.jpg|Food Store 2009 food_store_0810.png|March 5, 2010 - November 3, 2010 food_store_1110.png|The food store from Nov 4, 2010 - Feb 16, 2011 food_store_0211.png|The current Food Store, from Feb 17, 2011 Food Store Items Grocery Special Food Items Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.19.10 AM.png|Mochi Making Bunny (time limited) chinese_mystery_food_basket.png|Chinese Mystery Food Basket arabian_snack_box.png|Arabian Snack Box Cold_drinks_vending_machine.png|Cold Drinks Vending Machine french_patisserie_mystery_box.png|French Patisserie Mystery Box Ice_cream_stand.png|Ice Cream Stand okonomiyaki_takeaway_stand.png|Okonomiyaki Takeaway Stand Oktoberfest take-out.png|Oktoberfest Take-out Uncategorized Food Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.21.46 PM.png|New Year 2012 Cake Screen Shot 2011-12-31 at 7.21.55 PM.png|Masquerade Fizzy Drink (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 6.42.55 PM.png|Stollen Screen Shot 2011-12-21 at 6.43.53 PM.png|Mulled Drink Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 1.26.29 PM.png|Christmas Candy Cane Cake Screen Shot 2011-12-13 at 1.26.39 PM.png|Peppermint Hot Chocolate Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 5.47.32 AM.png|Blue Raspberry Slushie (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 5.48.12 AM.png|Baked Alaska Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.37.10 PM.png|Bunny Buns Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.37.23 PM.png|Rainbow Cake Slice Screen Shot 2011-11-21 at 10.45.35 PM.png|Pumpkin Pecan Pie (OWO) Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.38.13 PM.png|Bowl of Cranberry Sauce Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.38.45 PM.png|Roasted Pumpkin Soup Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.39.21 PM.png|Turkey Dinner green_rock_candy.png|Green Rock Candy pink_rock_candy.png|Pink Rock Candy blue_rock_candy.png|Blue Rock Candy bottle_of_water.png|Bottle of Water cosmopawlitan_cocktail.png|Cosmopawlitan Cocktail shirley_tempaw_cocktail.png|Shirley Tempaw Cocktail bar_olives.png|Bar Olives seaweed_rolls_on_shell.png|Seaweed Rolls on Shell prawns_on_shell.png|Prawns on Shell Mad card suits cake.png|Mad Card Suits Cake Mad tea party shortcake.png|Mad Tea Party Shortcake carnival_candy_stall_holder.png|Carnival Candy Stall Bunny drink.png|Bunny Drink Bunny lollipop.png|Bunny Lollipop Fresh hot popcorn.png|Fresh Hot Popcorn Jumbo hotdog.png|Jumbo Hotdog american_breakfast.png|American Breakfast camping_club_sandwich.png|Camping Club Sandwich camping_croissant_sandwich.png|Camping Croissant Sandwich eggs_on_toast.png|Eggs on Toast camping_canned_beans.png|Camping Canned Beans valentine_strawberry_cupcake.png|Valentine Strawberry Cupcake valentine_strawberry_cake.png|Valentine Strawberry Cake mary_petford_cocktail.png|Mary Petford Cocktail pet_fashioned_cocktail.png|Pet Fashioned Cocktail mint_jupet_cocktail.png|Mint Jupet Cocktail strawberries_and_cream_cupcake.png|Strawberries and Cream Cupcake opera_house_wedding_cake.png|Opera House Wedding Cake cough_medicine.png|Cough Medicine new_year_2011_celebration_drink.png|New Year 2011 Celebration Drink cheery_cherry.png|Cheery Cherry chocolate_chaser.png|Chocolate Chaser grape_sparkler.png|Grape Sparkler orange_warmer.png|Orange Warmer rosy_ruby_drink.png|Rosy Ruby Drink Golden chocolate coin.png|Golden Chocolate Coin double_seafood_platter.png|Double Seafood Platter roast_chicken.png|Roast Chicken lamb_chop_with_rosemary.png|Lamb Chop with Rosemary sole_meuniere.png|Sole Meuniere roast_bird.png|Roast Bird big_orange_cake.png|Big Orange Cake chocolate_candy.png|Chocolate Candy spider_pumpkin_halloween_cake.png|Spider Pumpkin Halloween Cake autumn_pumpkin_spice_cake.png|Autumn Pumpkin Spice Cake vintage_drink_bottle.png|Vintage Drink Bottle vintage_drinking_glass.png|Vintage Drinking Glass orange_passion_cocktail.png|Orange Passion Cocktail sparkling_water.png|Sparkling Water golden_wedding_cake.png|Golden Wedding Cake Purple_rose_cake.png|Purple Rose Cake rose_princess_cake.png|Rose Princess Cake Dairy Case Orange_Juice.jpg|Orange Juice Strawberry_Milk.jpg|Strawberry Milk Cheese.jpg|Cheese Milk.jpg|Milk Chocolate_Milk.jpg|Chocolate Milk Junk Food Shelves Victoria_sponge_cake.png|Victoria Sponge Cake White_ribbon_cupcake.png|White Ribbon Cupcake Yellow_ribbon_cupcake.png|Yellow Ribbon Cupcake Strawberry_cupcake.png|Strawberry Cupcake Chocolate_heart.png|Chocolate Heart Classic_toffee_apple.png|Classic Toffee Apple Pink_icecream_mooncake.png|Pink Icecream Mooncake Chocolate_pet_mooncake.png|Chocolate Pet Mooncake Bbq_mushroom.png|BBQ Mushroom Bbq_chicken.png|BBQ Chicken jacket_potato.png|Jacket Potato Sandwich.png|Sandwich groovy_sandwich.png|Groovy Sandwich hot_dog.png|Hot Dog cheeseburger.png|Cheeseburger Tamago_sushi.png|Tamago Sushi Ebi_sushi.png|Ebi Sushi Colorful_donuts.png|Colorful Donuts Donut.png|Donut pink_donut.png|Pink Donut whole_pizza.png|Whole Pizza loaf_of_bread.png|Loaf of Bread Ice Cream Case sorbet_paradise.png|Sorbet Paradise Ice_cream_paradise.png|Ice Cream Paradise Strawberry_ice_cream.png|Strawberry Ice Cream Cone Vanilla_ice_cream_cone.png|Vanilla Ice Cream Cone cherry_ice_cream.png|Cherry Ice Cream strawberry_soft_serve.png|Strawberry Soft Serve chocolate_soft_serve.png|Chocolate Soft Serve Fruits & Vegetables Case Apple.png|Apple Banana.gif|Banana Biscuit.png|Biscuit Broccoli.gif|Broccoli Carrot.png|Carrot Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower Coconut_half.png|Coconut Half Corn.png|Corn Courgette.png|Courgette Grapes.png|Grapes Leek.png|Leek Lemon.png|Lemon Melon.png|Melon Onion.gif|Onion Pear.gif|Pear Pineapple.png|Pineapple Pumpkin.gif|Pumpkin Strawberry.gif|Strawberry Cakes / Party Shelves Alien_jelly.png|Alien Jelly Apple_soda_drink.png|Apple Soda Drink Birthday_cake.png|Birthday Cake Blackberry_cake.png|Blackberry Cake Chocolate_party_cake.png|Chocolate Party Cake chocolate_profiteroles.png|Chocolate Profiteroles coconut_juice.png|Coconut Juice Lovely_pink_cake.png|Lovely Pink Cake Luxury_sparkling_berry_juice.png|Luxury Sparkling Berry Juice Maple_syrup.png|Maple Syrup strawberry_party_cake.png|Strawberry Party Cake Meat Case Bone.jpg|Bone Chicken_drumstick.png|Chicken Drumstick Lamb_shank.png|Lamb Shank Meatball.jpg|Meatball Rare_Steak.jpg|Rare Steak Salami.jpg|Salami Magic Food Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.40.45 PM.png|Skull Butterflies Fly Transformation Potion Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 1.41.58 PM.png|Halloween Transformation Stall drink-me-potion.png|Drink Me Potion (PFC) eat-me-mushroom.png|Eat Me Mushroom (PFC) voodoo_doll_potion.png|Voodoo Doll Potion paw_points_potion.png|Paw Points Potion snowman_potion.png|Snowman Potion mechanical_potion.png|Mechanical Potion ghost_potion.png|Ghost Potion (PFC) sweet_cake_potion.png|Sweet Cake Potion (PFC) magic_fairy_dust.png|Magic Fairy Dust (PFC) midas'_touch_potion.png|Midas' Touch Potion (PFC) socialite_potion.png|Socialite Potion (PFC) effect_away.png|Effect Away flies_into_pink_butterflies_potion.png|Flies into Pink Butterflies Potion (PFC) flies_into_blue_butterflies_potion.png|Flies into Blue Butterflies Potion (PFC) chocolate_pet_potion.png|Chocolate Pet Potion love_potion.png|Love Potion glitter_apple.png|Glitter Apple snowpet_potion.png|Snowpet Potion gingerbread_pet_potion.png|Gingerbread Pet Potion firework_potion.png|Firework Potion blue_bubble_potion.png|Blue Bubble Potion pink_bubble_potion.png|Pink Bubble Potion Category:Items Category:Stores